Nightmare or Fantasy
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Nightmare is an incubus, demon of sensual dreams, and Alice's dreams are about to become fantasies.


_A/N: This is an art trade with **divina126** on DeviantArt, who gave me some lovely handmade glass beads in exchange. It's base around "Joker No Kuni No Alice." I haven't played the games, only read the manga and walk-throughs in order to write this, so I might have gotten some details wrong. Feel free to correct me. I also invented the dark side of Nightmare's past to make him a bit more sinister in nature, since he's such a sweetie otherwise.  
_

* * *

**Nightmare Or Fantasy**

a _Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice_ fanfic

by Rhov

In ancient times, an incubus was a demon who came into the dreams of people, mostly ladies, and gave them dreams of intense pleasure. They worked alongside the succubus, who preferred visiting men to give them erotic fantasies that messed their sheets in the morning. So long as the partner was willing and the dream was good, these demons of pleasure could gorge themselves in sensual delight.

So long as the partner was willing...

So long as the dream wasn't...a nightmare.

Nightmare sat in front of a pile of paperwork, ignoring Gray's coming and going, signing without reading, mindlessly petting one of the many cats that surrounded his desk. He sighed in regrets of a dark and haunting past. His hand drifted to his eye patch, and once again his stomach felt ill. He swallowed down the memory, the helpless screams of his victim, and the regrets that never went away. He had paid for his sin, for breaking the rules, and now he was what he had become, a Nightmare.

He thought he had purged that dark side to him. He tried to help people in their pursuits toward love. He even helped Peter White bring Alice to Wonderland.

That was his mistake.

This girl tempted him once again. For such a long time, he had given up being an incubus in all but name. He no longer pleasured women in their sleep. He outright ignored them in the waking world, all except the role holders he could not avoid. He feared that if he tempted himself, that inner demon would roar up to devour the lady like a sacrifice.

And Alice made the perfect innocent lamb.

So long as the partner was willing and the dream was good...

Which meant he just had to get Alice to be willing.

And he had to make it good.

Oh, Nightmare knew how to do _that! _He was an incubus, after all. Pleasure was their specialty. It was getting her to agree that was the hard part. There was too much competition around him. Yet Nightmare had a few advantages to this game. Reading minds was definitely a plus. Controlling some of the minor aspects of how Alice saw Wonderland and its denizens was useful if done right. Having Alice all to himself in the Dream Realm would be his biggest advantage. Anything and everything can happen in the Dream Realm.

He began arriving in her dreams more, inviting her into his realm for chats. He smiled at how relaxed she looked around him. His stomach felt soothed just sitting beside her. She was Spring after his long, lonely Winter. He often got lost staring at her as she chatted endlessly about what was going on in the land of Heart. The way her mouth moved made him yearn to kiss her, yet he held back so he would not frighten her away.

"I have to admit," Alice smiled one evening, "I love coming here because it's the only place that's truly at peace. You never use a weapon. The only times you've attacked someone was when they threatened me. You're not like Peter who kills without reason, or the twins who kill because they think it's a game. You're the sweetest person here."

He smiled as he floated around her, viewing her from all angles. "I wasn't always this way, Alice. I had a dark side to me too. Very dark. You would have hated me back then."

"No, that's impossible. I've seen you angry, and it's not that scary."

He let out a wry laugh with a devious smirk. "It's not getting me _angry_ that you have to worry about."

For a brief moment, Alice saw a flash in his silver eye. Before she could analyze what he meant or question into his past, the incubus seemed to catch himself with a jolt. He turned his face away and put his hand to his mouth. Alice heard a faint _hurk_ sound as he struggled to keep down his stomach.

"Nightmare?" she asked in concern. "Are you sick again? Have you been eating well?"

"I think it's about time for you to wake up."

"No, wait!" she cried out, reaching toward him. Before she could touch him, she faded out of his realm.

Nightmare suddenly coughed up a massive amount of blood. He fell to his knees as his whole body shivered, and he hugged himself as the momentary flash of memory haunted him. Screams, scared eyes, pleas that went unheard... He reached up slowly and lightly touched the eye patch. Feeling it gave him a chill, reminding him of the day he became the nightmare he now was.

"Go back to the Land of Heart, Alice," Nightmare said with a sad smile. "Even with the guns and swords, you're safer there than in here with me. I did far worse to young ladies than hold a gun to their head. Far worse..." he sighed.

Still, over the course of days and weeks, he slipped over to her place when he could. He talked to her, took her out to places in the land of Clover, and listened to her thoughts, waiting to hear what she thought about him. Nightmare kept a wary watch on the other men. There were times when he wanted to slaughter all of them, but that would frighten away Alice. Violence was what she hated most, so he tried to refrain.

_Tried._

Really, he tried.

Joker pushed his limits too far. He was ready to murder Blood and Ace for how they treated Alice. Peter must have sensed Nightmare's growing attraction, because the White Rabbit was becoming more belligerent than ever. Boris made him almost want to hate cats. Elliot yanked Alice away from Nightmare whenever the three were in the same room. Julius glared at him more often, although that was not too odd. Nightmare even began to distrust his aide and warned Gray more than once to stay away from Alice.

To compensate for all the competition, he brought Alice to the Dream Realm more, took her on adventures, let her enjoy all the pleasures he could give, until one day he heard it in her mind: the desire to be kissed, yearning to be held, feelings of shame toward such wanton fantasies.

She was willing!

Now to make the dream good.

All that next day, Nightmare worked twice as hard, stunning Gray at such industriousness. In truth, he wanted to retire early so he could be there the moment Alice dozed off.

That evening, Nightmare came into her dream again. He had spent all the evening hours plotting out the pleasures for that night. Then, he waited impatiently. The instant he sensed her dreams beginning, he yanked her to his side. She stood there, gazing around herself in the momentary confusion that always happened when he pulled her into the Dream Realm. As soon as he saw her, all he wanted was to rip that dress off and claim her, yet he had to keep to his plans. He floated up to her with his most charming smile.

"Good evening, Alice."

She looked upset, and it concerned him.

"Nightmare, h-hello." _Why did he have to come see me tonight of all nights?_ "I hope you're doing well." _Let me be alone for once!_

The thoughts behind her words troubled him. Whatever had happened, Alice was avoiding all thoughts about it, but flashes came into her mind. It had to do with the twins. He noticed a bruise on her shoulder near the neck. Had she been hurt? Had Dee and Dum been rough with her again? How dare they harm Alice!

"Nightmare?" She saw the gentle gaze turn murderous. All around her, the Dream Realm darkened. She thought she heard thunder in the background.

"What did the twins do this time?" he demanded in a soft tone.

Alice gave a small gasp and pulled back. "Stop reading my mind!"

Still, he saw it. As if he was there, he saw the view Alice had seen, lying on a bed, gazing up at the ceiling, the twins of either side, both kissing her tenderly, sharing her, giving her double the pleasure. In their adult form, they fondled her, removed their own clothes, and let her indulge in their playful seductions.

Nightmare suddenly turned and vomited, only this time it was not just blood. The thought of Alice giving herself over to the two most indiscriminate killers in Wonderland, the views he had of Alice in a passionate threesome, made him feel sicker than ever before in his life.

"Nightmare?" Alice asked, creeping closer.

"Why, Alice?" he cried out furiously, dabbing his handkerchief to his mouth. "Why those two? Don't you know they're just playing with you?"

She bristled slightly at the accusation. "Maybe I _want_ to be played with!"

The world around Alice began to change again. The darkness turned red, and she swore she saw flames at her feet. The thunder turned into a hellish rumble, and the metallic glare in Nightmare's eye frightened her.

In a low, dire tone, he thudded, "You _want_ to be played with, huh?"

Alice scrambled back, but as she looked around, she realized there was really no place to go. This was his realm, after all. He controlled every aspect of it. "Nightmare, let me go."

Red lightning flashed through the black, bubbling sky, illuminating his face in a hellish way. "Do you think I can let you out now? Do you think I _want_ to let you return to those two who would just as likely murder you as fuck you?"

She stepped back, and terror suddenly paled her complexion. "Please, let me out of here!"

"Why? Are you still in their bed, Alice?" he asked darkly, striding forward. "What if I said no? Would that scare you?"

"No," she admitted boldly. "But you're right, they're likely to kill me in my sleep. I just realized that, and I want to escape before they wake up. When I'm back in Clock Tower...Nightmare," she sighed with a smile, shaking her head reprovingly.

Suddenly, the fiery landscape stopped. Nightmare's mouth dropped open at the sudden change to her face. He watched in confusion as Alice strode up to him and gazed fearlessly into his face.

"You don't have to be jealous," she assured as she tenderly caressed his cheek. "The twins wanted to do things—lots of things—but I stopped them from going too far. Yes, I want to be played with, but not by them. I want...you, Nightmare," she whispered, and her pale cheeks flushed at confessing it. "While they were doing those things to me, I kept thinking about you. I felt so bad, but I didn't think you liked me that way. You're always so calm and gentle. I think...I don't want someone gentle. I want...more." She laughed in embarrassment. "That's terrible of me, isn't it?"

"Alice," he sighed, feeling instant relief. The Dream Realm shifted into brighter colors. The sky beamed with sunlight. Rainbow bubbles drifted amongst floating tropical islands in an azure sky. She was his Spring once again. "Forgive me."

"It's okay. Seeing you get jealous...I kinda like it," she admitted. "Let me go back. I'll get out of Blood's mansion. How will you know when I'm asleep again?"

"I always know," he assured, stroking the flush in her face. "So long as you are in a dream, I will always find you."

She grinned at that, then Nightmare released her, letting her fade away. Instantly, he pulled the twins into the Dream Realm. He did not want to take a chance of them waking up while Alice was trying to leave. The two were shocked to find themselves in this realm, and when they saw Nightmare with dark flames leaping around him, they trembled at the sight of the demon.

"I will tell you this only once," the incubus said with fatalistic tones. Then, enunciating each word, he ordered: "Do... not... touch... Alice... again!"

Dee reached for his ax, but it was gone. Dum also reached for the weapon at his side only to realize it had vanished.

"Bad little boys get punished," Nightmare chuckled vilely. "You two are lucky I don't have time to kill you properly, and a swift death isn't enough for the likes of you. You get a warning for today. Alice...is mine!"

Dee protested, "But we love onee-..."

An invisible force hit him in the chin, making him bite his tongue and flipping him backward. Dum cried out as blood spurted out of Dee's mouth, but another invisible hit punched a hole into the other twin's gut. Dum grabbed his stomach, looked down at the blood pouring out, and fell to his knees, not even able to scream.

"Don't worry, boys," Nightmare laughed sadistically. "It's only a dream. Nothing more than a nightmare. You'll wake up and you'll be fine. However, so long as you're here, I can torment you as much as I want. So what shall we do first?" he pondered with a playful tone. He grabbed Dee's mouth as blood flowed out. "Pull your teeth out one at a time?" He moved over to Dum and reached into the gaping hole with a sickening squelch. "Slowly pull out your entrails? The possibilities are endless, and so long as we're in my realm, I can do as I please. You won't die, not unless I want you to. You better pray Alice reaches Clock Tower soon. Pray fast. Although while you're in here, no god will hear you. God doesn't exist in the Dream Realm. Only me."

A cold chuckled rolled over the land, quickly mixing with two identical, blood-curdling screams.

* * *

It was probably an hour before Nightmare felt Alice's presence again. He looked down at the bloody messes at his feet and wiped off a dollop of thick, purplish-red blood from his face, smearing it down to his chin.

"That's all for now, boys," he said softly, which got a moan as a reply. "Now, if you want to go back to being comfortable in your beds, tell me...you two know Alice well. What sort of place does she like? Her mind doesn't think about such things enough."

"Place?" Dee wheezed. "Dunno. Library."

"She reads," Dum agreed in a hissing whisper. "She loves to read."

"Library. Reading. A love for learning, eh? I see," Nightmare nodded. "Well, thank you for keeping me from getting bored. Sweet dreams, you two."

The twins vanished, the whole world around the incubus swirled and changed, his clothes flashed into something different, the blood that covered him turned into red mist that faded away, and he smiled around at his little creation.

"Ah, but for this to work, Alice must be dressed appropriately." He chuckled to himself. "I wonder if this would be her fantasy or my own."

Alice appeared a minute later. She was not in the place of light and mist, but in a classroom. It was spring, the end of the school year. Sakura fluttered outside, birds chirped, while the sun peeked in and out of lazy white clouds. The classroom was empty, desks abandoned, chairs scattered, and on the chalkboard someone had written a message.

GANBATTE!

"What...is this?" she wondered.

It was all so familiar. She looked down and realized in shock that she was wearing a school uniform. It was not what her school had worn, either. It was a little blue and white sailor outfit with a tiny skirt that barely came low enough to hide everything.

"Good afternoon, Liddell-chan."

She jumped at the voice in the doorway. It was Nightmare, yet as she looked, it was not the usual silver-haired man who walked into the classroom. He wore a suit like a teacher with a briefcase in his hand. The spring sunlight gleamed on the black coat, silver tie, and white button-up shirt. His polished shoes clicked as they entered the room.

"I thought you would have gone home with your friends," he said smoothly.

"Nightmare?" she questioned in confusion.

He tisked at her, shaking his finger reprovingly. "Now really, did you not learn manners in my class? It's Gottschalk-sensei. If you go around calling me by my first name..." He was right in front of her now and lifted her chin up. "...the other students might suspect something."

"Other...students?"

She was feeling dizzy from the stuffy heat in the class. Her mind felt like it had been allowed to partially wake up, which only reminded her more and more that this was a dream.

No, a dream-within-a-dream!

Although, which was the true dream?

"Am I dreaming?" she asked in a wavering voice as her eyes half closed, losing herself in the teacher/student scenario.

"Dreaming, waking, reality, fantasy...how can we define any such relative concepts?"

Alice thought Nightmare was about to lean down and kiss her, when she heard a group of students run by, chatting loudly about their plans for the spring. Nightmare pulled back, and Alice blushed in shame.

_What am I doing? I was about to kiss Sensei. Wait, sensei? This is...Nightmare. Right? But he almost...almost looks like...Sensei!_

"Liddell-chan?" the man before her asked again.

"Sensei," she whispered.

Nightmare smiled as he heard her thoughts. It seemed Alice once had a crush on her sensei and always wished to be held after class for some taboo time alone. Plus, Alice thought Nightmare looked similar. Not identical, not like Blood and her ex. This was an unintentional similarity.

"Your...your clothes," she said softly. "My sensei used to wear the same outfit."

Ah, so that was the similarity. Lucky for Nightmare! He leaned in closer again.

"The students," she warned. "They could find us here."

"The school is almost empty. Besides," he smirked, "isn't it more fun this way?"

Alice gulped hard as he bent down to her lips. "Sensei..." she breathed.

"Liddell-chan," he smiled just before pressing his lips against hers.

Alice hummed at the tenderness of the incubus' mouth. His body gave off a gentle aroma, a scent of Wonderland that mixed with the sakura and dusty fetor of a school emptying on the last day. When she heard two friends laughing together down the hall, her heart thumped painfully hard.

_No, we'll get caught!_

She tried to remind herself that this was the Dream Realm. If Nightmare wanted to get caught, he would cause one of these constructed students to burst in on them. If he wanted privacy, he could completely empty the school in a flash. Although a part of her knew this, still she felt a thrilling jolt of terror every time someone walked by the door.

Nightmare realized that the thrill of possibly being discovered was heightening the entire experience for Alice. Each student to walk by was his own personal tease at her, letting her think they were safe, allowing her to melt into his kisses and soft caresses, only to shock her out of that comfort by reminding her that this was a school setting.

He pressed her back until she was forced to sit on one of the wooden desks. His body spread her legs apart, and she wrapped her ankles around his thighs to pull him in.

_This is so wrong! I'm not this type of girl._

Still, she hummed in pleasure as his hands drifted lightly across her bosom, down her stomach, and to the bare skin of her legs. The tiny skirt had crept up to her hips, and his hands had free access all the way up to the small bit of cotton panties. He rubbed over her, listening to her whine and watching her squirm. Very soon, Alice felt a bit of moistness seeping through the fabric.

"Sensei!" she moaned.

"Hush-hush, Liddell-chan," he teased.

Then Nightmare's fingers found a tiny nub that made Alice gasp with wide eyes. He thrust his tongue into her mouth before she could shout. His thumb pressed a little harder. Despite being in a classroom and perched up on a desk, Alice keened loudly at the touch. She flailed for a moment and almost slipped off the desk.

Nightmare grabbed around her hips, hoisted her up to him, and carried her to the wide teacher's desk. There he could lay her out, reclined against old school papers, and see the full view of her moist panties under that short school uniform. Even though Nightmare had not lived in the real world, even he was affected by the outfit. Add to it Alice's flushed face and wanton gasps, it made him want her...desperately!

"It smells so good down here, Liddell-chan," he said in a playful tone. He lowered down between her thighs and licked the outside of her panties.

"No!" she gasped.

Nightmare froze for an instant. He wanted to, but if she said no...

An old memory surged, a woman screaming _No_ while he ignored her.

The incubus rose up slowly and looked into her face with caution. "You don't want it?"

Alice had screamed her protest out of instinct, but now that he had stopped touching her altogether, she wanted more. She yearned to be touched, licked, kissed, eaten wholly. Yet it scared her, too.

Nightmare heard those fears and smiled to himself. "Don't send me mixed signals, Alice. If you want me to stop, say no; if you want more, by God, scream _yes!_"

"I...I want..." She felt too ashamed to say it aloud.

"I understand," he interrupted to save her from the shame. "Just think about what you want. I'll hear you, and I'll do everything I can to please you."

He lowered back down and continued, licking just the outside, tasting her moisture through the panties. Alice's hips bucked, and he forcefully held them down so he could keep teasing her, using just his tongue to rub over that nub, sucking the moistness through the thin barrier of cotton cloth and into his mouth.

"Sensei," she shivered. "No-...ah!" She stopped before telling him no again. "M-more."

He hummed at hearing her beg for it, and the vibration made her cry out. Then he felt like torturing her a little. He was Nightmare, after all. Just as Alice began to thrust closer into his mouth, snapping her hips to feel more, whimpering that it was not enough, he let two male students walk right up to the door and knock.

"Gottschalk-sensei," one called in.

Alice bolted up into a sitting position. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. How she was angled, with her hips on the edge of the teacher's desk, her legs spread, and her knees bent for Nightmare's body, if those boys walked in they would get a full shot of her panties. Nightmare rose up and covered over her, hugging her possessively. She hid herself in his suit coat as if he needed to protect her reputation from being forever tarnished.

What would her friends say? What would her classmates think? How would her sister react?

She had completely forgotten that this was a dream.

They knocked again. "Gottschalk-sensei?"

Alice whimpered, and Nightmare hugged her close. "Shh. Quiet, Alice."

"They'll see us, sensei," she breathed in terror. "We'll get in so much trouble."

Nightmare hugged her closer, but he smiled to himself, amused that she had gotten into her character as a naughty schoolgirl so thoroughly, she forgot that this was mere role-playing.

"Let's go," the other boy complained. "Sensei is probably long gone by now. I wanna hit the arcade and do karaoke!"

They drifted away, and Alice sighed in relief. Nightmare listened to all the thoughts racing through her mind and realized this fantasy ran deep within her subconsciousness. He just might have to make it up to the Bloody Twins for giving him the idea.

"Liddell-chan...Alice," he whispered. He was amused how she looked shocked at her sensei calling her by her given name so intimately. "You're worried about your reputation, and also my position as sensei. How sweet of you! But I would risk anything for you." He leaned over and breathed hotly into her ear. "I love you."

"Sen-...Nightmare!"

"Whatever you want, Alice, I can give it to you." He leaned in closer, pressing his body against her until she felt the hard bulge in his pants rub over her. "Anything you want!"

She gulped at the endless possibilities. "Can you maybe change the setting? A classroom is kinky, but it's not very comfortable."

He saw a picture in her mind and smiled to himself. Alice not only had an erotic side to her, but a truly romantic one as well. Effortlessly, the world around them changed. The class, desks, sakura, and students all disappeared. Instead, they were in a large bedroom, a four-post bed with draping swathes of fabric around it, scarlet satin sheets, candles burning around the room, and lacy curtains acting as a lingerie to the silver light of a Cheshire moon. Alice and Nightmare were in their regular clothes again.

Role-playing was over. Time for pure seduction.

Nightmare grabbed her and attacked her lips before she had a chance to take in all the details of the room. He savored the chance to slowly undress her, working every button and tie while his lips fluttered over her skin. Alice surrendered herself freely. Unlike what happened between her and the twins, she was not on guard, not protesting only to be won over, and not fantasizing.

Or was she?

A part of her realized that every time she thought of something she wanted, it happened. Nightmare was adjusting the Dream Realm to her every whim. When she wished it was darker, a couple candles snuffed out. When she felt it was too cold, the heat adjusted slightly, imperceptibly, but enough so that she no longer felt chilled as the dress fell to the floor, followed by the underslip, until she stood in only her underwear amidst rays of argent moonlight.

Nightmare took her firmly into his arms and laid her back on the massive bed. Alice watched him as he guided her head down to a waiting satin pillow. It was so soft, she could have fallen asleep if her heart was not throbbing with excitement. Her entire focus was on his one eye and all the expressiveness within it. She shivered a little in fear of the unknown, but she dared not ask him to stop. She wanted this...desperately!

He let her keep her underwear on for now, allowing her to adjust to the idea of being seen by him and waiting to hear in her mind when she wanted him to play with all of her. Instead, his lips nipped along her neck and collar. Alice hummed and leaned her head away like a willing victim to a vampire. The incubus nipped her collarbone softly, making her shudder.

"You know," he whispered against her throat, "I didn't bring you to Wonderland just for Peter's sake. I wanted you in my world. I wanted to see you, be with you, talk with you, touch you." His kisses went down to her chest. "I want you, Alice."

He nibbled the rim of her bra and used his teeth to pull it aside, one cup at a time. Then he smiled at the twin mounds, like two smooth scoops of ice cream with a cherry on top.

"You eat from the left side," he hummed, "and it makes you shudder."

His tongue circled around her nipple until it tensed up. Then he gently sucked on it, making Alice quiver in delight.

"You eat from the right side," the gentleman-caterpillar went on, shifting himself over to the next breast, "and it makes you louder."

He did the same, but this time he added a careful nip to the perky tip. Alice's back arched in pleasure, and she cried out a moan into the candlelit night.

Down below, his hand slid up her thigh and coaxed her to spread her legs. She eagerly opened herself up to him, and it made his stomach flutter. He refused to get sick now, not when the mood was so perfect. He nestled his finger between her thighs and rubbed around, feeling the softness through the underwear.

_More_, Alice thought. _I want him inside. I need to feel it._

His thumb moved the soaked panties aside, and his middle finger plunged into her. Alice arched at the touch and cried out. Nightmare could hardly help but shudder at the feel of her: so smooth, so hot, her moistness already dripping along his hand. Alice quivered as his long, thin finger pressed deep inside and curled, searching her out. He pressed in a little deeper each time, until finally he brushed past the elusive spot within her.

"Aaaahnn! N-Nightmare!" she moaned.

"I think I found it," he sang playfully.

She shuddered as he added another finger in, spreading her, thrusting inside her to find that area again. Every time he touched that spot, her fingers clawed into him, yanking him closer.

"You want more?" he teased. "You've been wanting this since you arrived in Wonderland, haven't you, Alice? Have you been doing it to yourself? Who do you think about when you touch yourself?" he smirked, gazing at the struggling faces she was making. "Who do you _dream_ about when you pleasure yourself at night?"

Panting hard with her face flushed hot, she looked up with lowered lids and an open mouth desperate for each breath. "You," she confessed. "I...I think of you. You're the only one who doesn't scare me. Even Julius is scary sometimes, but you...you've always been so kind. I like to care for you when you're sick. I like how calm you keep under stress. I even like how childish you act when you shirk off work. I like the way your hair shines in all seasons. I like the mystery of your face."

She reached up to the eye patch, but Nightmare jerked away. She had suddenly reminded him of the past, and the demon within lusted after her with a surge. However, this smiling angel in front of him soothed the beast.

"And I like how you look sad at weird moments, like I remind you of someone you can't talk about. I like everything about you, Nightmare. I like this realm of yours, how real it seems, how fantastic it can be. I like riding turtles with you, or going to the circus, or sitting around drinking tea and petting cats. You protect me, and you're honest with me."

He flinched at that. He had not been honest with her at all, not since the beginning. "I'm not that good of a man, Alice. I'm a demon, after all."

"You were the one who allowed me to come to this wonderful world. All the friends I've made, all the experiences I've had, they're all thanks to you. I'm happiest when we're alone. You're not a nightmare to me. You're a dream come true! I guess...I love you," she confessed bashfully.

Nightmare sighed in relief. A willing lover. A good dream. This was what he as an incubus was created to do, to pleasure women in their sleep. And he loved Alice. He loved her so much, he did terrible things to make her happy. He made her forget. He changed the world for her. He lived to serve her and please her.

While his fingers still played within her, Alice fumbled to get Nightmare's shirt off, fussing with the buttons until she finally thrust the cloth apart and saw the moonlight on his bare chest. He was thin, underweight from always being sick, yet his body looked flawless. She stroked over him, admiring the gleam of his pale skin. She suddenly wanted to see everything. She looked at his pants, at the tautness of the crotch, and yearned to see him fully.

He pulled his fingers out, making her whine in complaint. He rose up, and his shadow cast over her prone body like an ominous creature from hell about to devour a soul. Slowly, teasing slightly, he yanked on his belt to loosen it. Alice gulped as she watched him strip and felt tiny under his intense silvery stare. Finally, she saw him fully, and her eyes dropped immediately down to his groin. He was not as massive as she feared, a normal size really, although to a virgin like Alice it still looked too big to fit. Then he helped Alice out of her bra and panties. He laid back in bed with her, rubbing his hands over her skin, wanting to feel all of her all at once.

He slid down between her thighs and gently spread apart those soft lips that hid her tenderest area. Alice cringed at the thought of him seeing even this part of her, but Nightmare hummed happily.

"You're like a beautiful pink rose," he said suavely. "Yet you're so juicy, like a ripe fruit begging to be picked and eaten." His eye turned up to her, gazing over her soft belly, the twin hills of her breasts, and to her face. "May I eat you, Alice?"

Biting her lip, she nodded swiftly.

Nightmare settled down on his elbows, gently spread her apart, and gave her a light lick to test out her flavor. Alice began squirming at the very first wet touch. Her lips drew together tightly to hold back her moans.

"Let me hear you," he encouraged. "No one else can hear you but me. Your moans let me know I'm doing things right, so don't hold back. Show me how much you like it. Shout when I do something that truly pleasures you."

He licked her, stabbed his tongue in, experimented with what actions caused the best reactions. He heard every need inside her mind.

_I wish he'd go a little down and more to the right...yes, there! He's making me feel so hot. God, I'm making too much noise. I sound like a whore. Ooh, but it feels so good. I want it harder...yes! Like that. He must be reading my mind. In that case...swirl in circles._

She jolted and clenched the satin sheets as his tongue changed direction.

_He is! He's reading my mind and everything I want. How embarrassing!_

Nightmare languished in her taste, giving her as much time as she needed to slowly build up the passion. Women took a long time to properly please, and Nightmare was determined to satisfy her, no matter if it took all night. Time flowed differently in the Dream Realm. Alice could lay down and have a fifteen minute nap, but here a whole day of wild passion could take place. They truly did have all the time in the world.

Her hips began to buck, trying to get him to press hard, get his tongue to go in deeper and feel more. He glanced up and saw Alice slithering over the sheet, twisting her body like a coil as she got closer to bursting. Her hands kept drifting to her breasts, touching herself. He reached up and obliged, kneading her soft mounds with his hands, twirling the taut nipples with his fingers, while his tongue lapped up her.

"Nngh! I can't take more," she whimpered.

He focused over her clit and sucked on it, teasing it harder. Alice cried out, and tears streamed down her face as she feared losing control.

The incubus hummed over her, then spoke into her moist softness. "Scream for me, Alice. Go wild!"

She clutched at his silver hair so hard, she knew she could have ripped some out. She pressed him deep into her, smothering his nose in femininity.

"Ahhh...nngh! Don't stop," she howled.

Nightmare, of course, had no plans to disappoint her. Soon, his long work paid off. Alice shrieked as her whole body contracted. She grasped at sheets, at his hair, clawed his skin, anything she could hold on to as she felt like her spirit was being propelled into the heavens. She was so far gone, she could not even attempt to hold back. Jolt after jolt shook her to the core, leaving her sweaty, tender, and exhausted.

With a final lick, Nightmare pulled back and climbed on top of her.

"Alice," he said in a serious tone. "I'm going to make love to you."

"Nightmare," she whispered with a shiver. Part of her was scared about taking this to the next level, and part of her fervently desired it.

"It's only a dream, so you don't have to worry if you're saving your innocence for later."

"What if..." she began bashfully. "What if I want it to be more than a dream?"

That made Nightmare feel happier than ever in his existence, so overjoyed that he wanted to cry. The clock inside his chest ticked faster. "If you want this to be real, I can make it real. I can show you such wonderful pleasures in your bed. Or we can keep it here, that's your choice. At least for now," he whispered, "we'll see how you like it here."

She nodded and watched him climb over her, casting her in his shadow. Nightmare kissed her breasts, her throat, up to her mouth. Alice felt that hard member rub against her, caressing her clit in sparks of pleasure, then dipping in just a little, enough to stretch her without giving her the pleasure she yearned for, merely teasing. Still, she bit her lip in fear. After all, it was her first time.

"It won't hurt in my realm," he promised. "I'm an incubus. Pleasure is my specialty."

He pressed it all the way inside, and Alice moaned. He was right, there was no pain, not like she had been warned about. The feeling was pure bliss, so intense she thought that maybe this was not a dream after all; maybe it was heaven.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he stared into her eyes, conveying all his passion with a single eye and wishing so much that he could look at her with both.

"More!" she demanded.

He smiled warmly, gave her a tender kiss, and eagerly obeyed. He tested out angles on each gliding thrust inside. He watched her face tense up, relax, cry out, melt. He kissed her, nipped her creamy skin, and suckled on her breasts until Alice cried out at the heat pooling in her abdomen. Every desire, he heard in her mind and gladly fulfilled. Alice realized she did not have to say anything.

_Oh God, I love it when he sucks my throat!_

Immediately he was at her neck, testing out all the erogenous zones he could discover.

_Ah! I want to touch my breasts._

Instantly, his hands claimed those plump treasures, flicking over the tip.

_Yes, I love it! But more. Harder. I want to feel it more._

"You're very demanding," Nightmare teased.

_Crap, he can still hear me!_

"Of course I can. Keep your mind open," he urged, giving her kisses on the head. "I want to hear everything. I want to know how to pleasure you in the greatest way. This is precisely why incubuses can read minds, you know. We never have to guess what our partner wants. We know instantly and can fulfill every fantasy."

Suddenly, her whole body reacted differently. Her spine arched, her legs gripped his hips tighter, and her mouth went wide as a lusty cry shuddered out. Nightmare felt her clench on him and grinned.

"I think I found it again," he sang in a taunting lilt.

Alice felt like all realms around her were shattering, her whole existence splintering into shards, even her soul was crumbling before the pleasure of this incubus. Once he found that spot, he kept hitting it. Each time he rubbed over it, her body prickled so intense it almost hurt, but the pain was pleasurable. She wanted more.

"More!" she shuddered. "Nightmare!"

"So demanding," he teased as he huffed and worked hard to obey her.

Alice's toes curled, and she yanked on him tighter. _I want him in deeper!_

"Is that so? How about this?"

In a swift flip, Alice was yanked off the pillows and found herself sitting on top of Nightmare. He smiled up at her, admiring the curves of her body and the blush she had as he offered her a chance to take control.

"Go as deep as you want, Alice," he whispered in heated tones. "Ride me as hard as you'd like. Everyone else in Wonderland pushes you around, but here in the Dream Realm you can be free. You can do anything you want, have anything you desire. What is it you desire, Alice?"

She felt timid to do anything at first, yet as she settled on top of him, she realized that up here she could angle herself to slide even deeper onto him. He kept going into her until she could not take anymore.

_Oh God, I feel him all the way to the back! Did he get longer?_

"Maaaaaybe," he grinned naughtily. "I told you, I can do anything to pleasure you because I'm an incubus."

"Is that so?" she laughed nervously. _Anything? Seriously? Like, he can grow longer or wider or...or __**two**__?_

"I could, but two penises would be odd indeed," he smirked. "Go on, have fun. I think you'll find that being on top is immensely pleasurable."

"Do you know from experience?" she asked mockingly as she moved her hips and moaned as she figured out a pace she liked.

"I know you're jealous," Nightmare said, and he lightly caressed her burning cheek. "Yes, I have some experience, but Alice...you're my first in a very, very long time. I thought I had given up on women, and I honestly didn't think an incubus like me could have actual thoughts of love. Then you came. You changed me. You made me want more than lust and fantasy. I suddenly wanted to love you, and I wanted you to love me back."

He sat up and grabbed Alice's hips, moving her to sit in his lap while his strong arms moved her lower body, thrusting into her as she grasped his shoulders tightly.

"I want to hold you like this forever," he whispered gently. "But right now, I want to hear you lose control. I can tell you're close. Your mind is screaming!"

_Oh God yes, don't stop! Don't stop!_ Yet aloud Alice only whimpered and clawed at his back as the lower half of her body began to lose control and act on its own. It felt so intense she began to cry. _It's too much! I can't take more! What is happening to me?_

"You're becoming a woman, Alice. That's what's happening. Now, don't hold back." He began to pant hard against her. "You're...tightening up. Feels so good. A-Alice!"

Suddenly, Alice nearly strangled him with a crushing hug. She buried her mouth into his sweaty shoulder and screamed into his skin as jolts of ecstasy throbbed and clenched in her lower stomach. Her mind blanked out for a moment, and she floated on a realm beyond dreams and fantasy.

There was a calm after the storm. She tried not to move. Her legs were tingling with growing numbness. Everything else in her body felt hypersensitive to the point of almost being painful. She wanted to hold perfectly still as her body continued to grip Nightmare with small twitches that shook her stomach all the way up to her heart.

"Alice," came a weary sigh from the incubus. He stroked her hair and held still as he heard her needs.

Alice felt light, floating, intoxicated on love. Her mind began to drift and threatened to fade away completely.

Nightmare smiled as he felt her slowly loosen up. For once, he heard nothing in her mind. Actually, she felt sort of...limp. Concerned, he pulled her back, and her arms flopped to the side. She had passed out.

"Alice!" he shouted in a moment of fear.

He laid her on the pillows and stayed by her side, uncertain what to do. Had it been too much? Was it painful enough to make her pass out? Had his sin from the past somehow harmed her as well?

Just as he was about to send her back so he could get her to a hospital, Alice's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Nightmare's worried face. Then she saw the moonlight gleaming on his skin, and she smiled with recent memories of their lovemaking. She reached up to his face and stroked away the fears. Nightmare felt instant relief.

"I think I hyperventilated," she admitted. "It was so wonderful, I was a bit careless."

Her stroking hand moved over to the eye patch. Nightmare flinched back but...no, it was time to show her, time to tell her the truth about his past, his unforgivable crime that had damned him to being Nightmare. Cautiously, she lifted the patch away.

Nightmare felt his clock skip a tock. He was looking down at Alice...with two eyes!

The girl looked confused. "So why do you wear the...?"

Before she could ask, Nightmare kissed her. Alice blinked in confusion. It was not a kiss of passion, but more like one that says 'thank you.' Then she watched as Nightmare felt his eye, including a foolish poke to it which hurt him. He glanced around the room in amazement.

"It must be because of you," he realized. "My eye was taken as punishment, but since I was able to fall in love and gain love in return, it must have absolved me of that sin." He looked down at her, at _all of her_, and drank in the unobstructed view of her naked body. "How miraculous that the first thing I see after getting my eye back is the woman I love! Thank you, Alice. I truly can't express my gratitude." Then he took the eye patch and put it back on.

"But you don't need it," Alice protested.

"Ah, but I just wouldn't be Nightmare without it, now would I?"

His playful smile made Alice chuckle. _I love this side of him, too. Every part of him, I love so much._

"I love every part of you, too," Nightmare said, and he leaned over to begin nibbling on her stomach. "This part..." Next were licks to her breasts. "...and this part..." Then he moved down between her legs. "...and definitely this part."

"Nightmare!" she gasped as his tongue licked over the area that still tingled with sensitivity. _He wants more? So soon? No way! But...but it feels good. So very good. I want more._

Nightmare hummed a laugh and glanced over her breasts to look up into her face. "So demanding!"

**The End**


End file.
